1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container for extending stick-shaped material in which stick-shaped material such as a stick-shaped eraser, crayon, pastel, lead or the like out of a head member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional container for extending a stick-shaped material comprises an inner sleeve, a chuck, and a chuck ring, wherein the chuck is widened or fastened by moving the chuck forward in the chuck ring against a spring or by moving the chuck backward by means of the force of the spring by which a stick-shaped material is extended by a given length from the head member.
In the above-mentioned conventional container, there are problems of the head member becoming detached from the outer sleeve, the chuck ring, the spring, the inner sleeve with the chuck, and the like becoming detached from each other, and that therefore the number of parts is increased and the conventional container is not easy to assemble and disassemble.